des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Design: Daniel Hogan 1700679
'Character Design: ' Resistance Leader: Jia Hyeon * Age: 37 * Height: 5’1” * Weight: 110 lbs * Nationality/Ethnicity: Asian Korean * Hair Colour: Black * Eye Colour: Brown Jia Hyeon is an ex-military officer who was recruited into one of the government’s “Gifted” school. Her job was to make sure that none of the gifted left the premises as it would violate the rules of the school. What she wasn’t told is what was really happening at the school behind the scenes. One night, one of the gifted tried to escape and make a break for it. They encountered Jia and she tried to suppress the gifted. The encounter turned out to be extremely dangerous and pushed her to the position that she had to kill the gifted in order to survive. The last words the gifted spoke would change Jia’s life as he whispered to her in his dying breath “please, just let us all go free…” Jia was confused by this so after that she did an investigation on the school only to find out the truth about it. After that she quit the job and went into hiding, starting up the underground resistance in order to try and free the oppressed gifted. Since then many have joined her cause and go from school to school attempting to free all the gifted. The resistance is full of both gifted people and normal civilians who have learnt the truth about the schools and wish to free all the innocent gifted that are enslaved inside. They do not have the equipment that the government do but they try their best with what they have, never giving up on the cause. Many have died trying to save the gifted but their hearts burn strong with the intent to help those who need it. They are trying to help one another learn to use their powers but do not have the resources to do so like the government have so are slow going in the progress to do so. Chairman of the Gifted Schools: Minho Gwak * Age: 53 * Height: 6’4” * Weight: 192 lbs * Nationality/Ethnicity: Asian Korean * Hair Colour: Black * Eye Colour: Brown Minho Gwak is the current chairman of the Government’s “Gifted” schools set up around South Korea. He is a very corrupt man who will do anything in order to oppress the gifted that have popped up around the country. He despises the gifted more than anything in the world due to an accident many years back. Back in the day he used to be a kind, respectable man who many liked. He has a wife and a young son around 8 years of age. One day is was discovered that his son turned out to be one of the gifted people that keep popping up about the place. At first, Minho and his wife were a bit worried about their son’s future but still loved him no matter what. Then one evening while Minho was at worked, his wife and son were confronted by a mugger with a gun. During the encounter his son just stood there in shock while his wife got mugged and then shot. When Minho learnt of this his anger was directed at his son for not protecting his wife and since has has a hatred of the gifted. When he became the chairman for the school project his son was the first gifted that he forced into it and he has never seen him since nor has he regretted it once.